Decision
by Namassuki
Summary: Yuuri is going to marry a lady and Wolfram was furious. Will Wolfram let Yuuri go? What will he do? YuurixWolfram
1. Yuuri's decision

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

Author's Note: So I decided to reedit this story after reading through. I tried to make it as interesting as I expected and tried so hard to fix the spelling and grammar error. My English is still as weak as before, so don't expect to read a very great story with perfect plot and outstanding English. Most of the chapters were written four years ago, so yeah, expect stupid plot-line.

* * *

"Your Majesty! You cannot do this!"

"Yes I can!"

"Your Majesty, please reconsider this first," a long black-haired man with a soldier suit said.

"No. I have made up my decision and that's that!" said a black-haired and black-haired young man.

"But Your Majesty…"

"Gunter, I don't want to hear anymore words. I have made up my decision. I will marry that lady," said the young man.

"What about your fiancée, Wolfram, Your Majesty? Surely he won't agree with this!"

"I am the MAOU! I can do whatever I want! Beside, it's not a sin to marry some lady I really love!" shouted the young man.

"But Your Majesty…" The young man gave Gunter, the purple-haired man, his serious look. Gunter gulped then sighed. "Very well, Your Majesty," Gunter said and left the conference room.

"Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?" a light brown-haired man asked. His eyes were hoping that the young man was only joking.

"Yes Conrad. I'm pretty sure," the young man replied. Conrad, the brown-haired man sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Your Majesty. We will prepare your wedding ceremony," said Conrad.

"Thank you Conrad."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty," Conrad said as he bowed and left with the long black-haired man. As soon as they closed the door behind, the young man sighed.

'_Why can't they just agree with me?'_ he thought.

_BOOOMMM!_

The young man startled when the door to the conference room opened abruptly by another young man with a green eyes and blonde hairs. Behind him was a little girl with curly hairs who was trying to pull the young blonde-haired man's trouser.

"Please Wolfram! Please don't hurt Yuuri!" the girl said, still pulling the blonde. Then the girl was lifted by Conrad. "Conrad, please stop Wolfram!" Conrad just shook his head. The young green-eyed man walked towards Yuuri, the black-haired and eyed-young man and stopped before him. Suddenly he slapped his left cheek. Yuuri stunned.

"How dare you," the young green-eyed man said.

"Wolf…" Yuuri touched his left cheek. Wolfram glared at him, before he turned around and stormed out, leaving behind stunned Yuuri, crying little girl and Conrad. Yuuri clenched his fist tightly that it bleeds a moment later. _'I'm sorry…'_


	2. The day where it all started

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

Time Set: Before Chapter 1.

Wolfram waved sadly as he watched his fiancée, Yuuri rode on the horse towards nearby town with Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal for another visit. The visit was organized by Gunter. Truthfully, Wolfram strongly disagreed with the visit since he had a bad feeling about it and he didn't like it one bit. As he watched Yuuri left, he felt as if Yuuri wasn't going to come back or something bad was about to happen.

"Come inside, Wolfram," Cecilia patted Wolfram's shoulder. "It's going to rain."

"All right," Wolfram replied. He turned around, and took another glance at Yuuri, diminishing figure in mist of the night. _'Be careful, Yuuri,' _he prayed.

* * *

"Whuaaaaa…" Yuuri closed his mouth with his hand as he yawned widely, a result from another boring visit he had to fulfill scheduled by Gunter. _'I'm bored…'_ he thought. He glanced around the town where nothing had caught his attention at all. He yawned again.

"Your Majesty, it is inappropriate for you to yawn in front of your citizens," Conrad whispered.

"I know that. But I'm bored. There's nothing special in this town," Yuuri said, stretching his arms into the air to release the stress in his body. "Why did Gunter bring me here, anyway?"

"I'm not the one who picked this place for you to visit, Your Majesty," Gunter said. "As a matter of fact, I have another interesting place for you to visit. Like Dobian Village. They have equipments for this sport Your Majesty really love. What is it called? Basbell? Or was it Bassfall? Whatever, I don't care but it was such a fun village! I bet Your Majesty will love the village!" exclaimed Gunter.

"Really? Then why didn't you bring me there?" Yuuri asked. "Oh by the way, it's baseball," he added.

"Well," Gunter ogled Conrad, "Conrad here was the one who suggested me to bring you here, Your Majesty."

"Is it true, Conrad?" Yuuri asked Conrad.

"Yes Your Majesty. I thought it would best for you to visit a small and boring town at first so that you can visit the best for later," replied Conrad.

"Hmm…that's a great idea. So, when will we go to Dobian Village?" Yuuri asked, energetic and excited.

"I know Your Majesty would love to go there! So I've arranged Your Majesty's schedule to Dobian Village after this!" Gunter said, beamed when Yuuri patted his back, praising him as well.

"Great! Good work Gunter! Let's go then!" Yuuri commanded. He turned around –with his mind was thinking about baseball at the same time- when then he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry!" said Yuuri and looked at the person he bumped into: a green-eyed and red-haired young lady. Yuuri blushed at the girl's beautiful face. His heart throbbed faster than usual, almost like when the first time his met with Wolfram.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said as she stood on to his foot and flapped her old, dusty skirt. She smiled beautifully causing Yuuri to blush irritably. Four of them stood there before the girl for a moment. None of them made any noise. "I-Is something wrong?" the girl asked, her face showed a cute face.

"A-Ah! No-Nothing! S-Sorry!" Yuuri scratched the back of his head clumsily and blushed.

"Hehe. It's okay," the girl said then she looked at the sky. "Oh! I'm late!" she exclaimed and looked at Yuuri. "I have to go!" she said, smiled at Yuuri beautifully causing Yuuri to blush redder before she ran passed by them to the nearby restaurant. Yuuri looked at the restaurant.

**Schlechte Hexe Restaurant. **

"Oh such a weird name! I don't like that name at all," said Gunter.

"I like it. It sounds beautiful," said Yuuri dreamily. Gunter's jaw dropped in disbelieved.

"Y-Your Majesty! You don't mean that, do you?" said Gunter. "Your Majesty!" Gunter called, but Yuuri had already gone inside with Conrad.

Gunter frowned. He glared at Conrad deadly which was unusual and new to bodyguards around him outside of Schlechte Hexe Restaurant. Gwendal and Yuuri were still inside. "CONRAD!" Gunter shouted all of sudden, startling the bodyguards. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALLOWED HIS MAJESTY TO PROPOSE THAT GIRL!" he screamed at the top of his lung. Conrad smiled handsomely.

"I'm sorry Gunter. But Yuuri slapped her right after he told her about his feelings," said Conrad.

"Oh Kami-sama! What had had happened to Our Majesty? Why is he proposing the lady he just met?"

"Gunter!" Yuuri came out of the restaurant, dragging the lady towards him.

"Y-Your Majesty, I would like to know why you-"

"Gunter, I want to marry Recht!" exclaimed Yuuri. Gunter blinked.

"Recht?"

"Her name is Recht," Yuuri pointed to blushing Recht. "And I want to marry her." Gunter blinked and blinked and blinked many times before he could understand.

"_EH?"_

* * *

All of them returned to the castle after Yuuri told Recht that he would send a carriage for her tomorrow. Gunter kept showing his unsatisfied look along the way to the castle that Yuuri got fed up and sighed. "Please Gunter. Stop frowning like that. You looked ugly," he said.

"B-But Your Majesty! I don't understand!"

"Which part do you don't understand? About my feeling towards Recht?" Gunter nodded. "Gunter, I have told you many times that I love Recht with all of my heart!"

"But you just met her 10 minutes ago, Your Majesty! Nobody fell in love that easily!"

"Gunter, don't you understand. Recht's my first love sight," Yuuri said, sounds pleading. "I have never seen a beautiful and perfect girl like her before…and it feel as if I have fallen in love with her for a long time ago…"

'_You just met her ten minutes ago!'_ Gunter closed his eyes and pouting cutely. _'What should I do? I can't believe His Majesty fallen in love with that girl! How will everyone react to it? Oh! What about Wolfram?'_

"I can't wait to tell everyone about her!" Yuuri was excited.

'_Oh…I just hope Wolfram won't kill His Majesty…'_

Wolfram walked along the corridor with Greta besides him, holding his hand lovingly. "Wolfram, when will Yuuri returned?" Greta asked.

"He'll be back soon," replied Wolfram.

"Is it true?" the nearby bodyguard shouted, catching their attention.

"Yes! I heard it! I don't believe it myself but after hearing it from the other bodyguards who followed them this morning, they said His Majesty had proposed an ordinary girl! They're in conference room right now to ask His Majesty whether it's true or not," said the other bodyguard.

"Yuuri's proposing another girl?" Greta asked. She looked up at Wolfram and was shocked to see his face.

Full of anger.

Wolfram released his clutch around Greta's hand then quickened his pace towards conference room. As he got near to the conference room, he saw Gunter. "W-Wolfram." Wolfram ignored him and walked into the room.

"Wolfram," Conrad gripped Wolfram's shoulder to prevent him from entering the room where Yuuri was. However, his hand was slapped and Wolfram kicked the door harshly.

Greta was crying in fear behind.


	3. Recht

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

"Sigh…I can't believe His Majesty want to marry a normal lady instead of my Wolfram," a beautiful blonde-haired woman with green eyes said. Behind her, stood Gunter who was biting a cloth; tears streamed from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm very sorry Madam, but I couldn't stop him! He was really in love with that LADY!" Gunter wailed and cried again. Conrad, who stood next to him sweat dropped and gave out a weak and pity smile at frowning Wolfram.

"I heard you slapped His Majesty, is that true, Wolfram?" the woman asked. Wolfram gave out a 'ch' and glared at Conrad. "Now, now Wolfram, don't blame your brother for what had happened…"

"He's not my brother and I will never forgive him! If it wasn't because of him for bringing Yuuri to that filthy place, Yuuri wouldn't have fallen in love with that ugly filthy lady!"

"I know how you feel Wolfram, and I am also mad at Conrad, however," Gunter showed his serious face. "It is His Majesty's job to visit the country to get close to his citizens and it wasn't really Conrad's fault. It was my fault!" Gunter wailed again. "It was my fault for letting that lady get close to His Majesty!"

"Oh Gunter…Conrad," the woman looked at Conrad. "Please bring Gunter back to his room. I think he needs some rest," said the woman. Conrad bowed in respect and walked outside the room with still-wailing-Gunter, leaving behind Wolfram with his mother. As the door closed, the woman smiled. "Wolfram, is it true you slapped His Majesty?" she asked.

"…Yes…" replied Wolfram, blushing.

"You shouldn't have done that. Yuuri is your fiancée and your king," said the woman. Wolfram blushed deeper. "I'm sorry Wolfram. I wish I could do something for you but His Majesty seems to really love the lady," said the woman.

"…I know that…" said Wolfram. "But I won't give up on Yuuri yet."

"Huh?"

"I will take him back to me whatever it takes," Wolfram said, determination written on his face. "Even if I have to sacrifice myself, I will take Yuuri away from that lady."

* * *

"Gunter, are you sure she'll be here?" Yuuri asked as he walked around from left to right impatiently. Behind him was teary Gunter and smiling Conrad.

"Yes Your Majesty. She'll me here in any minute," Gunter said, sniffing as he wiped off the remaining tears from his eyes. _'I just wish that she got accident or something…'_ Gunter thought. Yuuri started to be impatient again. He walked around; his eyes glanced at the road every five seconds.

"Your Majesty, please calm down," Conrad said.

"I know Conrad. But I'm nervous right now! I hope she won't get accident or robbers caught her or something dreadful!" Yuuri exclaimed; his fingers were playing with other fingers.

'_I wish she would get accident or robbers kidnapped her or got killed by demons or something,'_ Gunter thought again.

"Gunter, I hope you won't make a wish like 'I wish she got kidnapped or killed '," Yuuri said, frowning at Gunter.

"C-Certainly not, Your Majesty! I will never wish something that makes you sad, Your Majesty!" Gunter said though his mind said the opposite, _'I wish she's dead by now!'_

"Ah! There she is!" Yuuri exclaimed as he saw a carriage with a girl riding on it. "Recht!" Yuuri shouted, waving his arms.

"Oh, here she is," said Conrad and gave a pitied smile at Gunter.

'_Oh no…here she is…'_ Gunter thought, sighed in depress. The girl gets off the carriage as soon as the carriage stopped in front of Yuuri and she embraced Yuuri rightly.

"Yuuri!" She broke the embrace and smiled cutely. Green eyes, red hairs and a casual clothe explained that the girl was just an ordinary girl. "I miss you!" the girl said and gave a quick kiss at Yuuri's cheek.

'_Ahh…I hope Gunter won't explode…'_ thought Conrad.

'_AHHHH! HOW DARE SHE KISS HIS MAJESTY!'_ Gunter cursed in mind. _'And they haven't even married YET!'_

"Well then! Let's go in Recht! I bet the others can't wait to see you!" said Yuuri. "Let's go Conrad, Gunter!"

"Yes Your Majesty," Gunter said, gritted.

"Certainly Your Majesty," Conrad replied and smiled at fuming Gunter. _'I hope he won't explode once we're done…'_

* * *

"Everyone." Yuuri smiled in front of his known peoples; Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, the blonde woman, the little girl, another new woman with red hairs, a spectacled young man and the rest of the castle members. Besides him was Recht, known to be Yuuri's future bride who Wolfram and Gunter despise at this time. "I would like you to meet my future bride, Recht," said Yuuri. The peoples bowed and clapped their hands together in happy although some of them showed uninterested with this that Yuuri noticed and frowned. "Wolfram, why aren't you clapping?" he asked.

"Nothing. My palms are hurt," Wolfram said, lied.

"…" Yuuri arched his eyebrow.

'_Oh, that's a good idea. I don't want to clap at first but knowing His Majesty will mad at me, I have to clap hands!'_ thought Gunter.

"Really? Let me see it," Yuuri said. Wolfram gulped and hid his hands behind; he stepped backwards slowly as Yuuri approached him. "What's wrong? What are you afraid of? I just want to see your palms," said Yuuri, smirking.

"It was nothing, just a scratch…" Wolfram said, stepping backwards again.

"Well, let me see it then," Yuuri said as he stood before Wolfram and quickly he grabbed Wolfram's right hand from behind and looked at his palm. Gasps echoed in the room as everyone saw Wolfram's palm was bleeding due to a deep fine line of wound. Yuuri stunned and looked at frowning Wolfram.

"I told you it was just a scratch," Wolfram said, pulling away his hand and wrapped it with a cloth Gunter gave him. "Why can't you just believe in me?"

"You idiot Wolf!" Yuuri shouted all of sudden.

"What?"

"How dare you hurt yourself just to make me feel pity for you!" Yuuri said, glaring at Wolfram.

"W-What? You're thinking that I hurt myself purposely?"

"Well yes! You're really mad that I want to marry Recht that you'd do anything to make me come back to you!" Yuuri stated. Wolfram frowned mad; Yuuri grabbed Recht to leave the meeting room and after the door closed, Wolfram punched the table with his bleeding hand.

"Wolfram! You're making your hand worsen!" Gunter said, quickly clean the blood on the table. On the table, he saw a bloody knife, and then he noticed Wolfram was shaking. Suddenly Wolfram laughed loud, surprising everyone in the meeting room.

"Yuuri's becoming cleverer…" Wolfram said then he smirked, sending a chill down everyone's spine. "That's why I must HAVE him."


	4. First attempt

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

It's been a week since Yuuri introduced everyone of his new fiancée, Recht. They both have decided to work together to get rid of Recht in order to obtain their Maou Yuuri to fall in love with Wolfram who had fallen in love with him since his defeat. Since then, Wolfram and Gunter had tried so hard to think of how to make Yuuri hated Recht until they finally have an idea.

"She's good in cooking," Gunter said.

"That's good then. I was thinking if we turn her cooking into something horrible that make Yuuri sick, Yuuri will hate her and send her away from this castle," Wolfram said.

"How?" Gunter asked. Wolfram smirked evilly and took out something of his pocket. A small bottle with a red liquid. "What's that?"

"A Sick Potion."

* * *

"Oh! Recht-sama want to cook something for His Majesty?" asked one of the maids. Recht nodded and smiled innocently. "That's great! We will help Recht-sama!" the maids exclaimed and off they went to the kitchen. Little they know there were two figures following them behind since Recht left her room. Wolfram and Gunter.

"Here." Wolfram gave Gunter the Sick Potion bottle.

"What if she finds out?" Gunter asked.

"Don't worry. She won't," Wolfram said, patting Gunter's back then pushed him into the kitchen and quickly hid behind the door. The maids and Recht startled to see Gunter.

"Gunter-sama! What are you doing here?"

"Err…I heard Recht-san is trying to cook something for His Majesty, is that true?" Gunter asked.

"Y-Yes." Recht blushed. "I want Yuuri to know that I'm a great cook," said Recht.

"Oh yes, oh yes. King's bride should know how to cook so that His Majesty will love her more," Gunter said, pretending to smile while his mind was denying what he had just said.

"Really? Then, will you help me, Gunter-san?" Recht asked.

"Of course. I want His Majesty to be happy," Gunter said. _'I want His Majesty to suffer because of your cooking!' _thought Gunter. Then he looked at the maids and gestured them to leave them alone. As soon as the maids gone, Gunter looked at the cauldron Recht used to cook her soup for Yuuri. _'Whoa…smell delicious…'_ Gunter made a dreamy face when then he felt shivered behind. _'Ekk…gotta put this bottle before Wolfram gets mad…' _he thought and smiled at Recht. "Recht-san."

"Y-Yes?"

"I think you have forgotten the important ingredient," Gunter said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Hmm…could you look for some spices in that cupboard?" Gunter pointed to the cupboard far away from him.

"Certainly!" Recht chirped and went to the cupboard. Gunter took this opportunity to look at Wolfram and saw his signal indicating it was time.

'_JUST-A-DROP!'_ Gunter read Wolfram's lips and nodded. He opened the bottle and poured a drop of the red liquid into the cauldron. Gunter swore he saw a skeleton smoke rose up as soon as the liquid mixed with the cauldron.

"Gunter-san!" Recht's shouts startled Gunter that the bottle slipped off of his hand and accidentally dropped into the cauldron. Wolfram's jaw dropped abruptly. Quickly Gunter turned around to see Recht who was still looking for the spices. "I can't find it," she said.

"I-It's okay!" Gunter said.

"Huh?"

"I think you have the important ingredient!" Gunter said.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes! N-Now, if you excuse me…I-I would like to go to see H-His Majesty!" Gunter exclaimed and quickly ran outside, panicked. Recht blinked. She went to her cauldron, where Wolfram took this opportunity to follow Gunter, and stirred the soup. Then she felt something's wrong.

"Huh?" She lifted the ladle up and saw a small bottle. "What is this?" She looked at the bottle intently. Then she smirked evilly. "Important ingredient, eh?"

* * *

"I can't believe you dropped that bottle!" Wolfram said.

"I-It's slipped off of my hand!" Gunter said.

"Now what do we do? That Sick Potion is really strong! It makes someone sick for three days just by adding a drop of that liquid!"

"What happened if we add the whole bottle?" Gunter asked. Wolfram quieted for a while before he looked at Gunter with sorry and worry face. "I don't like that face."

"Probably coma forever," Wolfram replied and Gunter shrieked.

* * *

Dinner time. Everyone took their seats around the table; Recht by Yuuri's left while Wolfram beside Yuuri's right and beside him was Gunter. Yuuri was very excited since this would be the first time he tasted his future bride's cooking and he was hoping her cooking was delicious. Meanwhile, Wolfram and Gunter was praying that Recht would not serve the Soup from Hell to Yuuri or they will regret it for the rest of their life Yuuri ever fell into coma.

Maids entered the dining room, each one of them was carrying plates of various type of food and a bowl of soup. The maids placed the plates in front of everyone except for Gunter where a bowl of soup was placed before him. He gulped as he looked at the soup and glanced at Wolfram. "Huh? Why is Gunter's food different than us?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you Yuuri. Gunter helped me to make the soup so I decided to give him the soup as thanks for helping me," Recht replied, smiling innocently.

"Really? I didn't know you're that kind, Gunter," Yuuri said. He noticed Gunter's paled face. "What's wrong, Gunter? Are you sick?" he asked, worried.

"N-No Your Majesty!" Gunter stated and bowed. "I-I'm fine…"

"Then, let's eat everyone," Yuuri said. Everyone started to eat their food except Gunter who kept staring at the bowl and he swore he saw an image of him in coma inside the bowl. He looked at Recht who was smiling evilly and stunned.

'_Dear Lord…She's evil! She knew about that bottle!'_ Gunter thought, sweating. Beside him, Wolfram felt pity for Gunter. He sighed.

"Gunter, if you don't want to drink that soup, let me drink it," Yuuri said when he realized Gunter hadn't touched the soup.

"N-No Your Majesty! It's okay! I'll drink it!" Gunter said, his hand picking up the bowl and slowly he drank it. However, before the soup got into his mouth, Wolfram quickly grabbed the bowl. "Wolfram?"

"I want to taste it," Wolfram said and he drank the whole soup with one gulp. Everyone were stunned especially Recht and Gunter.

"I-Idiot!" Gunter yelled. Suddenly Wolfram's white creamy face turned to green, blue, yellow, pink and other various colours they didn't even know existed in this world. Then Wolfram collapsed off of his chair.

"WOLF!"

* * *

"M-Make fun?" Anissina shouted all of sudden after Gunter told Conrad, Gwendal and Anissina about the soup in Gunter's office. Yuuri wasn't with them since he was with Cecilia in Wolfram's room to look after him. "That Sick Potion can make someone sick for three days!" Anissina said and sighed. "Luckily you two were not stupid enough to add the whole bottle."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gunter asked.

"Well, I have checked Recht's soup and it seems that you two have added only one drop of it," said Anissina. Gunter stunned, blinked then screamed. "Jeez! What are you screaming for?"

"Are you sure? You mean Wolfram will not coma but he will just get sick for three days?"

"Yes…he'll be fine after three days," replied Anissina. Gunter awed; his eyes were wide in shock as he couldn't believe what Anissina had said just now. Wolfram will be fine. Oh wait… Gunter frowned.

'_I thought I have dropped the whole bottle into that soup…'_ thought Gunter. _'A-And it seems that Recht knew about that since I saw her evil smile…' _Gunter's eyes widened. _'Wait! How did she get rid of the others liquids in the bottle? She can't separate them easily using spoon unless…'_ Gunter looked at Anissina. "Anissina."

"Hmm?"

"If we added the whole liquids into Recht's soup, would you be able to get rid of those liquids?" he asked.

"Of course! I can extract it using my power," replied Anissina.

"C-Can anyone else do it?"

"Hmm…" Anissina thought for a while before she shook her head. "I don't think anyone else in this castle know how to do it because it's very difficult to extract even a single drop of that liquid."

'_Hmm…then how did she do it…? And why she extracts the rest of the liquids? Surely she wanted to make me suffer for ruining her cooking…?'_

"What is it, Gunter?" Gwendal asked.

"Huh? N-Nothing! I was just thinking about His Majesty. He was very mad just now…" Gunter smiled weakly. _'I wonder if he'll get mad at Wolfram…'_

The Attempt was FAILED.


	5. Second attempt

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

Sometimes peoples will never learn their lessons after many times being punished or disciplined badly that instead of stopping, they intended to do it again and this happened to Wolfram and Gunter. Since the last soup incident, Yuuri had punished both of them, well, Gunter only actually since Wolfram already got his punishment by getting sick for three days. Even though it was just a yell, it still hurt Gunter's heart though. So, they both didn't give up and this time they tried to make Recht hated the castle and will leave instead of chasing her away.

"She's afraid of cat," Gunter said.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way a girl afraid of a cat! Cats are cute!" exclaimed Wolfram after Gunter returned from spying on Recht's weakness.

"I know that. I don't believe it myself either. I have tried so many animals on her, but so far she didn't even scream when she saw a snake, rat, and dog, BUGS or even a cockroach!" stated Gunter. Wolfram looked down at a grey-coloured cat, that was which snuggling around Gunter's leg. He thought it was the most adorable creature in the world.

"This cat is cute," Wolfram said as he picked up the cute and kissed the cat's nose. The cat purred out loud and cutely, he licked Wolfram's cheek. "So cute!" Wolfram hugged the cat lovingly.

"His Majesty is probably in his office by now and I bet Recht is in her room," Gunter said. "Shall we begin our operation?"

"Huh? Oh…you want to use this cat?" Wolfram asked and Gunter nodded. Wolfram looked at the cute cat; his black eyes were large and pure, shimmered as light reached them. "So cute…" Wolfram said. "Gunter."

"Hmm?"

"Can you use other cat?"

* * *

"Wolfram," Gunter's eyes closed tightly and his eyebrows was twitching.

"Yes?" Wolfram smiled cutely as he rubbed the cat.

"I can't find of any other cat around the castle," Gunter said.

"Then find it outside of the castle," Wolfram replied, humming while his fingers were rubbing the cat's neck. The cat purred loud and seemed to enjoy it. Gunter frowned.

"I thought you want to get rid of Recht!"

"I want to. But just don't use Yuuri!" Wolfram said. Gunter blinked.

"Use His Majesty? Why would we use His Majesty! We're not involving His Majesty! Wolfram, have you forgotten our JOB to get rid of Recht by scaring her using this cat?" asked Gunter.

"I know that we're not involving Yuuri. Still, I won't let you use Yuuri to scare her off this castle," Wolfram said, smiling as he heard another loud purr from the cat. Gunter blinked repeatedly, confused with what Wolfram had said just now.

"W-Wolfram…" Wolfram looked at him. "What is this cat's name?" he asked. Wolfram smiled cutely and kissed the cat's nose.

"I named him Yuuri."

* * *

"Have you found another cat?' Wolfram asked Gunter as they waited outside of Recht's room. Gunter nodded and showed a large fat and plumped black cat. "Hey, the eyes are black…let me hold it…" Wolfram stretched his hand to take the black cat but quickly Gunter pulled the black cat away. "Hey!"

"Oh no, I won't let you adopt this cat too! I have been looking for some cat around this castle and I found this one in dark dusty creepy store by coincidence!" exclaimed Gunter. Wolfram pouted cutely. "I still cannot believe you named that cat after His Majesty's name," Gunter said.

"Well, I can't think of any other name so I called him Yuuri and besides, his eyes looks like Yuuri's, black and cute…" Wolfram blushed.

"Still, I can't believe you named that cat after His Majesty's name."

"W-Whatever! Look! She's out already!" Wolfram said as he peeked through Recht's window. There was no one in the room. So, Wolfram jumped over the window into the room and scanned the room. The position of bed, tables, dresser and cupboards were all the same as his room. _'Hmm… I feel like as if I'm in my own room,' _thought Wolfram. _'Wonder why she arranged her room like mine?'_

"Wolfram!" Gunter hissed.

"Oh, sorry." Wolfram smiled them took the black fat cat. The cat wriggled roughly in his hands as soon as he held it; its nails scratched Wolfram's hand causing him to yelp and the black cat quickly ran to the corner of the room before Wolfram got a chance to kick it. "Stupid cat! You're not cute at all!" Wolfram yelled as well as rubbing his scratched hand only to receive a hiss from the black cat. "Damn…" Wolfram jumped over the window and sat next to Gunter.

"What happened?"

"That stupid fat cat scratched me!" Wolfram said. He looked at his hand. There were deep fine lines of scratch from the cat that even Gunter could see it. "Yuuri never scratch me like this!"

"I heard black cat brings bad luck," Gunter said.

"Well, I just hope that girl will have bad lucks for the rest of her life!" grunted Wolfram. "Damn, he hurt my beautiful hand…" Wolfram sucked the blood which started to merge outside of the line of scratches. "Kuso…" Then they heard a cricked sound. They peered through the window and saw Recht. Both Wolfram and Gunter smirked evilly and scarily when Recht stunned to see a black fat cat in her room, on her bed.

"Mai!" Recht smiled, picked the black cat and kissed its nose. Wolfram and Gunter's jaws dropped abruptly and quickly they ducked. Wolfram glared at Gunter.

"You said SHE WAS AFRAID OF A CAT!" Wolfram hissed quietly.

"I-It's true! I saw it with my own eyes that she was screaming when she saw your cat!"

"Well, apparently SHE WASN'T AFRAID OF THAT STUPID BLACK CAT!" Wolfram gritted.

"I-I don't know why... I swear that she was screaming…" Gunter stated, disbelieved. He then peered into the room again. Recht was no longer in the room, only the black fat cat. "I don't understand…"

"Damn…I knew it! Girls are not afraid of cat! They usually afraid of cockroaches or bugs or anything ugly!" exclaimed Wolfram.

"B-But I swear she was screaming when she saw the cat!"

"Whatever! We need to think of another plan!" Wolfram said.

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet. But I will tell you once I have one," Wolfram said before he left Gunter outside of Recht's room. Gunter frowned and thought.

'_I swear she was screaming like maniac when she saw Wolfram's cat…'_

* * *

"Yuuri! Where are you?" Wolfram called. He looked around yet Yuuri still didn't appear. "Yuuri…where are you?" The cat had been missing since this morning right after he given him a cat's food. It seemed that Yuuri didn't like to eat that food and ran away to grumble. "I knew it. Gunter made a horrible recipe of cats' food even Yuuri didn't like to eat…I shouldn't have given him that food."

"EK!" Wolfram heard a girl's scream. Thinking it was from someone he really hated, he quickly went to see to enjoy a terrifying look of the girl he hated. He saw Yuuri and a terrified, trembling Recht behind him. He wondered what had made Recht really scared and looked at the source.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram exclaimed and ran towards them.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY YOU FILTHY CAT!" shouted Recht.

"C-Calm down Recht! It was just a cat!" Yuuri said, annoyed when Recht kept pulling his sleeve. Yuuri shushed the cat away but to no avail, the cat didn't go away instead he walked closer to Recht.

"EK! NO! I HATE CAT!" shouted Recht.

"You hate cat?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri and Recht realized Wolfram's presence. Recht frowned and humphed, acted as if she wasn't afraid of the cat, yet still clutching Yuuri's sleeve. The cat then purred at Yuuri's leg causing Recht who just behind him shrieked in fear.

"YUURI! DON'T LET IT NEAR ME! THROW IT AWAY!" screamed Recht.

"A-All right! All right! Quit pulling my sleeve!" Yuuri wailed and picked up the cat he thought was very cute and adorable. "I'll throw this cat away if that makes you happy," Yuuri said. Suddenly Wolfram snatched the cat away from Yuuri's hand. "Wolf!"

"I won't let you hurt Yuuri!" Wolfram said.

"What?" Yuuri confused.

"This is my cat. I won't let you hurt him," Wolfram glared at Recht before he walked away from them. Yuuri and Recht awed.

'_Did he just call the cat by my name?'_ thought Yuuri.


	6. Neko Yuuri

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

"_How is he?"_

"_He's fine."_

"_Are you sure? I thought Anissina said that the potion makes someone sick for three days just by one drop but coma forever if it was the whole bottle! I thought Wolf and Gunter have ADDED THE WHOLE BOTTLE!" Yuuri clutched Conrad's collar in panic. _

"_Yuuri," Conrad pushed Yuuri's hands gently. "Anissina had checked the soup and she found out that they have only added a drop of the bottle," said Conrad. _

"_R-Really? Just a drop? That's mean Wolf only…"_

"_Yes. He's just sick," Conrad smiled when Yuuri sighed in relief. "I didn't know Your Majesty is really worried about Wolf," Conrad said causing Yuuri to blush. _

"_W-What are you talking about? W-Wolf is still my fiancé! Of course I'm worried about him!" exclaimed Yuuri. "I-I don't understand, Conrad. Why did they do that to Recht?"_

"_Hmm…maybe it's because they love you?"_

"_Hah? You're kidding me, right?"_

"_No, really. Gunter is really fond of you, Your Majesty that he only wanted the best for you," said Conrad. "For me, Gunter thinks Recht wasn't the bride for you."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Wolfram on the other is different than Gunter."_

"_What do you mean?" Yuuri asked. He never gets the answer from Conrad as Gunter interrupted them and got yelled by Yuuri for the soup incident._

* * *

"_I won't let you hurt Yuuri!" _

"_This is my cat. I won't let you hurt him."_

* * *

Yuuri rested his chin on his left palm while his other hand was busied signing the papers Gunter had assigned him with. He was thinking of what Wolfram had just said yesterday about the cat Recht really afraid of. He didn't realize the door to his office was opened by a stranger and the stranger was walking towards him slowly and around his table. "What the?" Yuuri was surprised when the stranger jumped onto his table all of sudden. "Eh? You…"

"Meow…" a grey-coloured cat meow cutely at Yuuri.

"You are…Wolf's cat," Yuuri said as he patted the cat's head. The cat purred loud and catwalk around the table, causing some of the papers to fall off the table. "Oi, oi, quit walking around like that," Yuuri said. He ducked and picked up the papers from the floor, sat back on his chair and saw Wolfram at the doorway, panting. "Wolf?" Wolfram didn't look at Yuuri, instead his eyes were widened when he saw his cat's lying on Yuuri's table.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram walked towards the table and lifted Neko Yuuri quickly. Neko Yuuri purred in his arms. "What do you think you're doing in here? You shouldn't disturb Yuuri!" yelled Wolfram. It seemed that Neko Yuuri understood what Wolfram had said that he jumped off of Wolfram's arms and took a sit on Yuuri's lap. "Ah! Yuuri! You shouldn't sit on Yuuri's lap! You're disturbing him!" Neko Yuuri yawned, ignored his master and snuggled closer to Yuuri.

"Haha. I guess he wants to be here," Yuuri said as he rubbed Neko Yuuri's neck making him purred loudly.

"B-But Yuuri, what about your work?"

"It's okay. I can finish it later. Besides, I really need a company of someone or _something_ at this time," Yuuri replied, smiling handsomely at Wolfram. Both of them remained silent for a while, only a sound of Neko Yuuri's purring between them. "Wolf."

"Huh?"

"What is his name?" Yuuri asked; his eyes were looking at purring Neko Yuuri before he looked up to see Wolfram's blushing face.

"W-Why do you want to know?"

"…Nothing. Just curious." Yuuri looked down back at Neko Yuuri.

"Yuuri."

"Huh?" Yuuri looked up at Wolfram.

"I-I named him Yuuri," Wolfram said, blushing when Yuuri's eyes widened.

"You named him…Yuuri?" Wolfram nodded, still blushing. Then to Wolfram's surprise, Yuuri chuckled.

"W-What?"

"Hahaha. I-I'm sorry Wolf." A tiny tear formed at the end of Yuuri's eye when he tried to control his laugh. "B-But why?" he asked.

"N-No reason," replied Wolfram. A short silent filled the room. Yuuri still stared at Wolfram waiting for his another possible replied. "W-Well, it's because he looks a lot like you," added Wolfram, finally.

"Like…me?" Yuuri blinked.

"Y-Yes."

"Hmm…" Yuuri glanced down at Neko Yuuri. Black eyes. _'Is that why Wolfram called him by my name? Because of his eyes are black like mine?'_ Yuuri thought then he looked at Wolfram. "Do you love him?" Yuuri asked, instinctively when after he said that, he finally realized what he had asked. He saw Wolfram's face blushing red.

"Y-Yes…" replied Wolfram. Yuuri awed, mouth slight opened then he bowed. He didn't know why but he felt his cheeks were burning warm when Wolfram replied that. He felt as if he was asking whether Wolfram love _him_, not Neko Yuuri and that Wolfram replied _yes_. _'W-Why am I blushing?'_ he thought.

"Yuuri!" Recht came in. She smiled then faded when she realized there was another person in Yuuri's office and frowned when she saw Wolfram. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Wolfram. "I just want to get my cat," he said as he took Neko Yuuri from Yuuri's lap. After that, he walked towards Recht who slowly stepped away since she was afraid of Neko Yuuri who tried to scratch her. Wolfram smirked at Recht before he left the room.

"Ch!" Recht grunted. She walked towards Yuuri and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around Yuuri. She shivered when she thought about Neko Yuuri had sat on Yuuri's lap just now. "Yuuri, when will you ask Wolfram-san to sign the Disengagement Certificate?"

"Oh yes…I forgot to ask him just now," Yuuri said. "Oh well, maybe next time when I sees him, I'll ask him."

"Well, you better be! Because we're going to get marry!" Recht exclaimed and kissed Yuuri passionately.

-Outside-

Wolfram's face twitched and his hand was fisted. A drop of blood fell onto the floor from his fisted his hand. Neko Yuuri, who was in his shoulder, sensed his shoulders were shaking. He looked at Wolfram's face and saw a trail of tears streamed at his cheek. As cat always did when their owner were in sad or depressed, Neko Yuuri licked the tears, startling Wolfram. "Y-Yuuri…"

"Meow…" Neko Yuuri snuggled his face at Wolfram's cheek and licked it again.

"Heh. I just wish Yuuri were like you…"


	7. The rest of attempts

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

Author's Note: I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY for the VERY late update. I will not tell the reason for the late update since most of the reasons are so lame and so unacceptable. So, here is the seventh chapter of Decision. **  
**

* * *

Wolfram had decided to tell Gunter about the Disengagement Certificate Recht and Yuuri talked about last week. "What! No!" Gunter screamed.

"Q-Quit screaming!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe! There's no way this is happening!" Gunter stated when he saw Wolfram looked hurt.

"He probably thinks I'm a burden to him and not important for him…" Wolfram said.

"Oh Wolfram…"

"Ch! I will not give up! I will get rid of that girl!" Wolfram exclaimed all of sudden and looked at Gunter. "Let's begin our mission."

* * *

Both of them decided to make Recht hated this castle again by scaring him using another cat other than Mai - Recht's black, fat and plump cat. Gunter looked everywhere around the castle and could not find a single cat until he finally gave up and asked Wolfram to use his cat instead. However, Wolfram didn't want to use Neko Yuuri for Recht had already seen Neko Yuuri before and might hurt him instead of scared of him. So, Gunter went to town. He returned a moment later with ten cats incase one cat wasn't enough to scare Recht.

They waited during midnight outside of Recht's room with ten cats meowing, scratching and patting their heads, demanding to give them food. Wolfram got irritated that he threw all cats into Recht's room without bothering whether she was in the room or not. To his relief and confusion, Recht wasn't in her room. So they waited outside of Recht's room, thinking she's probably in bathroom or something until the sun rose up. Gunter decided to see Yuuri to give him another assignment.

"Oh? What happened?" Yuuri asked when he heard Gunter's sneezes.

"N-Nothing Your Majesty. J-Just-achoo-a cold!" said Gunter.

"Oh, just like Greta," Yuuri said.

"Huh? Greta is sick?"

"Yes. I sleep in her room last night to take care of her with Recht," Yuuri said and Gunter sneezed loud.

* * *

Gunter decided to use his idea this time. He gave Yuuri many assignments and told him that as The Maou, he must visited towns or villages to connect with the residents. Thus, Yuuri's schedules were always full and he never had a time to spend time with Recht and Gunter was beamed when Wolfram praised him for such a great idea. One day, Wolfram went to see Yuuri in his office and found out that he was scratching his head in frustration.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram entered the office followed by Neko Yuuri who quickly climbed on Yuuri's lap.

"Oh, hi Wolf." He scratched Neko Yuuri's neck.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked.

"I don't know Wolf. I'm really tired with these papers and assignments Gunter gave me," Yuuri moaned. Wolfram hid his smile.

"Well, that's what Maou should do," he said.

"I'm tired and feel lonely, Wolf," Yuuri said as he leaned against the chair and sighed. His hand was rubbing Neko Yuuri's head. "And I have another visit to go this evening. Man…I'm bored!" Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram, feeling guilty for making Yuuri miserable like this, thought for a while.

"Say Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you bring someone this evening during your visit?" Wolfram suggested. "You know someone to entertain you or accompany you…" Yuuri tapped his chin, thinking about Wolfram's idea.

"That's a great idea!" Yuuri said; his face was lightening than before.

"See? Do you want me to company you?" Wolfram asked.

"Oh no, you don't need to," Yuuri said. Wolfram's smile faded. "I'll bring Recht!" Yuuri said before he left his office. Soon, Gunter came in to look for Yuuri and he was confused when Wolfram punched him.

* * *

Since Gunter's idea was bad and unacceptable for Wolfram, they both decided to use Wolfram's idea again. Wolfram decided to distract Yuuri from Recht by didn't go to dinner for three days and he was hoping Yuuri thought he was sick and visited him within these three days. To no avail, even after three days, Yuuri never come to his room to visit him. Wolfram was furious and went to see Yuuri who was in Recht's room.

"I'm sorry Wolf. I know you were sick, Gunter told me, but Recht's also sick," Yuuri said.

"Oh? She's sick?" Wolfram asked, frowning when he saw Recht's smirking at him before she pretended panting heavily and sweating. _'Evil witch,' _thought Wolfram.

"I'm really sorry, Wolf. She's been sick for two days and Conrad told me she has 45 degrees Celsius of fever," Yuuri said, holding Recht's hand.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. She'll be fine by tomorrow," Conrad smiled.

"Yeah…I hope so," Yuuri said, smiling. Wolfram frowned and cursing softly, he walked out of the evil witch's room. After he walked for like twenty steps, he heard Yuuri's voice. "Wolf!" Wolfram turned around to look at panting Yuuri, frowning.

"What?"

"Wolf, are you okay?" Yuuri asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well, I see that your face look pale and…" Yuuri felt Wolfram's temperature by touching his head using his palm. "Wolf…your head is hot…you're still sick," Yuuri said.

"I am?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri blinked. "I-I mean yes! B-But I'm fine now. Just a cold!" Wolfram said and coughed sickly._ 'Oh wow, I can cough very well,' _thought Wolfram. Then he coughed again, louder than before. _'Oh shoot! This is the really cough!' _

"Are you okay, Wolf?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram touched his throat and opened his mouth. There was no sound coming out of Wolfram's mouth. "Wolf?" Yuuri curious when Wolfram kept opening and closing his mouth repeatedly but no sounds came out. Then it hit him. "Wolf…are you…losing your voice?"

So, Wolfram thought he had won since Yuuri always asked him about his voice but then, Yuuri stopped asking as he focused on Recht whose condition getting worse. Wolfram was furious and mad that later that night, he regained his voice and screamed loudly.

* * *

Yuuri and Recht were having a date in garden. As soon as Wolfram heard this, he quickly went to the garden and saw Yuuri and Recht stood by the pond. Evil thought filled in Wolfram's mind that he used a small fire from his finger and flicked it to Recht's shirt causing it to burn.

"Hmm? What's that smell?" Yuuri asked as he sniffed. He saw a smoke behind Recht and looked down to see Recht's shirt was on fire! "Recht!"

"EK! FIRE!" screamed Recht when she realized and jumped girly as well as clutching panicked Yuuri's sleeve.

"C-Calm down Recht!" Yuuri said when suddenly they both lose their balance and fall off into the pond. Wet. Not far from them, Wolfram was chuckling softly so that they won't hear him. He looked again at the two couple, grinning. "A-Are you all right, Recht?" Yuuri asked.

"Look at my dress…its ruin!" Recht whined, started to cry.

'_Ch. Whiny girl,'_ Wolfram thought, frowning. Then he saw Yuuri hugged Recht lovingly which enough to make him feel hurt and jealous.

"It's okay. I'll get another one for you," Yuuri soothed Recht.

"Really? Aww…thank you, Yuuri." Recht kissed Yuuri passionately without even caring about her dress anymore. Wolfram swore he saw Recht's looking at him and smirked evilly before she kissed Yuuri again. Wolfram returned to his room right after that, fuming.

'_Shouldn't have done that!'_ thought Wolfram.

* * *

One day, Wolfram was walking along the corridor as well as thinking about his next plan for Recht. While he was walking, suddenly he heard Recht's scream. He saw Recht's standing in front of his room, screaming as Neko Yuuri meow at her. "EK! STUPID CAT! DON'T YOU DARE TO COME NEAR ME! EK!" Wolfram smirked when he saw this and was intended to take Neko Yuuri but on second thought…

'_Ah…let her scream,'_ thought Wolfram. He turned around to leave screaming Recht tortured by his Neko Yuuri when then he noticed Yuuri was standing before him, glaring at him.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yuuri.

"Do what?"

"You scare Recht by using your cat! You know Recht's afraid of him yet you let him scare Recht!" shouted Yuuri.

"I'm not scaring her using Yuuri. Yuuri went to her all by himself."

"Then why didn't you save her?"

"It's not as if Yuuri's going to hurt her," replied Wolfram. When he see how Yuuri serious about this matter, Wolfram sighed. "Fine, I'LL SAVE HER," Wolfram said, irritated and turned around to still-screaming-Recht. He picked up Neko Yuuri, rubbed his head gently and glared at Recht. "I don't understand you. My cat is not really that scary compared to your cat," Wolfram said before he walked in into his room.

"Ch! My cat is way much better than yours!" shouted Recht after Wolfram closed the door. "Ah! Yuuri!"

"Recht, why don't you go to your room," Yuuri suggested.

"Huh? Why?"

"I…have something to do," Yuuri replied, smiling before he kissed Recht. Recht pouted before she left Yuuri at the corridor and as soon as Recht lose within Yuuri's sight, he turned Wolfram's room doorknob and entered quietly. He closed the door behind him, glanced around the room to see Wolfram's lying on his bed with Neko Yuuri's sprawling on his chest. "Wolf."

Wolfram startled, sat up and glanced at Yuuri in shock and disbelieve. "Y-Yuuri?"

"Wolf…" Yuuri walked closer towards Yuuri. "I'm sorry about just now…" he said softly yet Wolfram could hear it. He took a sit next to Wolfram, took Wolfram's hand and lifted it to kiss it gently making Wolfram to blush and stun.

"Yuuri…" he looked at Yuuri and he noticed that there was something's different about Yuuri's expression but all those thoughts gone when Yuuri, all of sudden, kissed him on the spot. _'Yuuri?'_ Wolfram was shocked at first, but soon he responded to the kiss, Yuuri's naughty hands started to travel around his body.

Neko Yuuri climbed off the bed then climbed on the sofa, spun around before he sat down and watched the two couples' trying to release their passions and loves. He closed his eyes, yawned and went to sleep without being bothered by Wolfram's loud moans.


	8. The plan

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Quiet Gunter. I want to sleep!" Wolfram shifted to his right, curling himself under the blanket.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Gunter shook Wolfram roughly that Wolfram got irritated, sat up and glared at him deadly. "Ekk..." Gunter stepped back slowly.

"You better give me a good and acceptable reason why you are waking me up right now or I'll send you to the pit of hell!" Wolfram said.

"Oh yes! His Majesty! His Majesty!"

"Yuuri?" Wolfram looked at his right and no sees his last night partner. _'Where is he?'_ thought Wolfram, as well as blushing when he recalled last night event. _'Last night Yuuri and I…' _he blushed redder and quickly shook his head when Gunter gave him a look. "So, what's wrong with Yuuri?"

"It's bad! He's calling everyone for meeting!" Gunter said.

"Meeting? For what?"

"He told me he's going to marry RECHT!"

"What! No! That can't be!" Wolfram shouted.

"Yes! He's going to tell everyone in the meeting!"

"B-But I thought Yuuri doesn't want her anymore!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Last night we-" his words cut by the presence of Yuuri. "Yuuri…!"

"Why are you still in pajamas? Quick, I have something to tell all of you," Yuuri said, smiling.

"Yuuri, are you going to marry her?" Wolfram asked before Yuuri walked out of the room. Yuuri stopped and turned around to face Wolfram. "Yuuri, I thought you…"

"I'm sorry, Wolf. I really love her and I know you'd do the same thing if you're in my place," Yuuri said and before he left, he gave Wolfram a pity smile.

"Yuuri…" Tears formed at the corner of Wolfram's eyes.

"Wolfram…"

"You liar…." And the tears became heavier by times that it streamed down to his cheek. "You liar…"

* * *

"Which day do you think is best for our wedding day, Gwendal?" Yuuri asked as soon as they began the meeting where Yuuri told everyone about his intention to marry Recht by the end of this month. This time it was for real. Before, he had told Gunter and the others to prepare for his wedding but it seems that they didn't intend to do it right anyway, instead they were trying to lag the same.

"Oh no, that's a bad day," said Cecilia. "You should try on this day," she pointed to the date suitable for Yuuri's wedding day. "This day bring a long happiness to the couple who married on that day."

"Really? Great! Gunter, I'll be marrying on this day. Make sure you prepared the ceremony!" Yuuri stated.

"Y-Your Majesty, you need to ask everyone else whether they agreed with that day or not," Gunter said.

"Hmm…all right then. Gwendal, what do you think?"

"If it is my mother's choice, I'm fine by it," replied Gwendal.

"Great! Conrad?"

"Whenever is the best for you, Yuuri," Conrad replied and so, Yuuri started to ask everyone in the meeting and all of them agreed with it including Wolfram whom Yuuri thought he would refuse to answer. The rest began talking about feast, invitations, music, and decoration of the castle and party for the wedding day after they all agreed with the day. Yuuri didn't join them though instead he just sat there, hearing them and will only interrupt if they tried to add something he didn't want to include on the wedding day. He watched everyone and proud of them all as they were all excited about the wedding. For a second, he thought everyone wouldn't agree about it.

As he watched, he also noticed that Wolfram's been quiet since the meeting started. He felt guilty inside. The reason he wanted to marry Recht was also because of Wolfram. This morning, when he woke up, he found out he was in Wolfram's room. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know what had happened after he entered Wolfram's room and apologized to him. All he remembered was when he woke up he was lying next to Wolfram. He was shocked, stunned, speechless and dumbfounded. So quickly he left the room.

'_What did I do?' thought Yuuri. 'I can't remember anything.' _He looked at silent Wolfram beside him. _'Last night…did Wolf and I…'_ Yuuri's mouth slightly opened, face turned red. _'Nah…it can't be. Why would I want to do it with Wolf? B-But…both of us were sleeping next to each other…well, as if we haven't done that before.'_

"Your Majesty, what flavour of cake do you want?" Conrad asked.

"Huh? Oh. Um…" Yuuri closed his eyes then opened them to look at Wolfram. "What do you think, Wolf?" he asked.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Well, you haven't given any idea for my wedding," Yuuri said. "I thought at least there is one idea from you I want to use for the wedding."

"Ch. You're the one who should decide it since you're the one who's going to marry, stupid!"

"Stop calling me stupid!" Both of them started to bark against each other.

"Y-Your Majesty! It's okay! What about chocolate flavour?" Gunter calmed both of them.

"No," Yuuri said. "I'll tell you the flavour later. Now, have you finished the others?"

"Yes Your Majesty. We have decided the plan," Gunter smiled handsomely.

"Great. Now, I think I'm going to see Recht! She's probably waiting for me," Yuuri said, stretching his arms towards the air before he left the room. Soon, Cecilia, Anissina, Gwendal and Conrad followed behind leaving Wolfram and Gunter in the room alone. Both of them remained quiet for a long time.

"I want to sleep," Wolfram said.

"Wait Wolfram!"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ch. I'm fine," Wolfram replied before he left. Gunter twitched, clutching his chest, a bit worried about the fire wielder.

'_Sigh…this isn't going so well.'_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: After reading through this story for nth times, I have decided to change the genre. It was supposed to be Humor at first but since most of the chapter doesn't has the humor in it, I thought I'll change it to Angst since there will be more Angst in the future chapter.


	9. The flavor, finally

Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou is not mine. It belongs to Tomo Takabayashi.

**Namassuki**

**Decision**

* * *

Time Set: Two Weeks before Wedding Day.

"Wolfram, what do you think? Do you want chocolate flavour or vanilla flavour?" Gunter asked Wolfram right after they have finished their breakfast and the rest went back to their usual routine.

"Gunter, quit asking me about that cake flavour! Tell that Maou that I will not choose a flavour for his WEDDING CAKE!" shouted Wolfram. "Let HIM DECIDE ALL BY HIMSELF!" he added before Gunter opened his mouth.

"B-But His Majesty wants you to decide for him!"

"No! I will not decide it for him! He's the one who's getting married! Not me!"

"B-But-"

"FINE! MUD-FROG-VANILLA-FLAVOUR! Satisfied?" Gunter's mouth slightly open in shock at Wolfram's statement, he closed them and frowned at him.

"There's no such a flavour, Wolfram. Really now, be serious! This is His Majesty's wedding, not some human's wedding!" Now Gunter was getting irritated with Wolfram's childish attitude.

"Gunter…" Wolfram's glared at him enough to make him shiver and stepped back slowly. "..." Wolfram hissed before he walked away.

"Sigh…" Gunter ran his hand over his hairs. _'You have given up on His Majesty, aren't you?_'

"Stupid, wimpy, ugly, dirty, filthy, despicable half-human Mazoku! How dare he ask me to decide cake flavour for his and that filthy, ugly, unbeautiful, disrespectable, unworthy-for-Yuuri's love, witch-human woman!" Wolfram grunted. "Just because he's the Maou doesn't mean he can order me whatever he likes! Kuso!"

"Wolf!"

"What?" Wolfram faced Yuuri annoyingly. _'What does he want now?'_

"Gunter told me you haven't decided on the cake flavour yet," Yuuri said, frowning.

"Yes. So?"

"But Wolf! It only two weeks more before I get married! Can't you at least decide one flavour?"

"No! I can't decide and I don't want to!"

"Honestly Wolf, just say one flavour and your job is done!"

"I said no! I don't want to decide something for you!"

"Wolf…please…" Yuuri pleaded, melting Wolfram's stubborn heart for a moment and there was a slight thingy telling him to just decide, only to change back to rock when he saw Recht's running towards them. "Oh Recht." Yuuri smiled as he received a peek of kiss at his cheek.

"Yuuri, have you decided what flavour our cake should be?" Recht asked seductively.

"No, I asked Wolfram to decide for me." Yuuri smiled at Wolfram while Recht frowned. "Apparently he hasn't decided yet."

"Huh? You should decide fast, Wolfram-san, for Yuuri and I am going to get married within two weeks!"

"Ch. Like I would want to decide for you filthy human," Wolfram said annoyingly. Yuuri, at that time and on that spot, wanted to slap Wolfram for saying those words but pulled himself together because he didn't want to make the same mistake as before. Though Yuuri's smiling, Wolfram knew he was holding his temper back for he knew Yuuri very well. Not wanting to have a fight, he turned around and walked away from the two couple, cursing.

"Wolf! The flavour!"

"I will not decide it for you!" Wolfram replied, continued to walk away until he turned to the corner and gone. _'I will not decide it for HER!'_ he thought and cursed more.

* * *

"Sigh…" Yuuri slumped into his office chair and sighed heavily again. "Man…"

"Something's wrong, Yuuri?" Murata Ken, who was reading some unknown book on the sofa, asked.

"I'm fine…" replied Yuuri. "Sigh…"

"You don't look fine to me," Ken smiled. "Is it about Wolfram?" he said. Yuuri stunned.

"N-No!" Yuuri said only to receive a wider smile from Ken. "Sigh…yes…it's about him…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He hasn't decided the flavour for my wedding cake…"

"Well, ask him then."

"I have! But he said he didn't want to decide it for me!" Yuuri exclaimed, got off his office chair and slumped next to Ken on the sofa.

"Then, ask someone else to decide for you," suggested Ken.

"No! I want Wolf to decide the cake flavour for me!" Yuuri said, resting his head on Ken's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully. He sighed again.

"I don't understand, Yuuri. Why are you keep pestering him to decide the cake flavour for you? You can ask someone else instead of him if he didn't want to," Ken asked. Yuuri raised his head and glanced at his best friend he had known since they were kids before he looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know…I guess I want at least Wolf to take part in the biggest and important event in my life," Yuuri said. Ken smirked.

"Are you sure it's really your biggest and important event in your life?"

"Of course it is! It's my wedding! What's not so big event about it?"

"I don't know," Ken said, shrugging. "I don't think it's the most important event for you when you're marrying to the wrong person."

"Wrong person? Recht is the most perfect girl for me, Ken! There's no one as perfect as her!"

"Right. What about Wolf?"

"What about him?" Yuuri frowned.

"You proposed him first," Ken said.

"By accident. I didn't even know the slap meant proposing," Yuuri hissed. Ken rolled his eyes. He adjusted the glasses on his nose before he read the book.

"How do you explain what you did to him last time?" he asked without looking at Yuuri. The Maou of the world stunned; his eyes widened; his heart was beating fast and wildly. What does Ken mean by that? Did he mean the night he and Wolfram were sleeping together? Does he know what they did that time? Knowing that Ken knew something he didn't know worried him so much.

"W-What do you mean?" he asked, tried not to stammer, which failed completely. "K-Ken?"

"I know what you did that night, Yuuri," Ken said, smirking. "But, I'm not going to tell you!" he stated quickly. Yuuri frowned adorably.

"So you know what we did that night?" he asked. Ken shrugged. "Ken!"

"Like I said, I'm not going to tell you." Ken grinned as Yuuri glared at him without hatred.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" Yuuri grunted as he crossed his arms and pouted. _'Seriously. What did we do on that night anyway?'_

"Yuuri!" Recht walked into the room, frowning very badly.

"What is it, Recht?" Yuuri asked.

"I went to see that ex-fiancée of yours and he refused to choose the flavor for our wedding!" Recht wailed. Yuuri let out a tired sigh. He had enough of this. Maybe he should force Wolfram even if he had to use his power. The fire wielder's attitude was starting to annoy him.

"Okay, I'll talk to him," he said. Recht crossed her arms over her chest. "I promise."

"Okay," Recht said. Smiling, she kissed Yuuri's cheek before she left. Yuuri sighed for nth times that day, and then he looked at his best friend who was smiling weakly at him.

"Want me to help you, Yuuri?" Ken asked.

"…Sure."

* * *

After sitting for another ten minutes, Yuuri and Ken went to see Wolfram and confronted him. The Maou knocked the door and waited for any answer. He knocked again but still, there was no answer. He knocked for the third times and the door opened by sleepy Wolfram. The fire wielder frowned upon seeing his soon-to-be-ex-fiancée. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Uh…" Yuuri found himself lost his voice.

"Yuuri here wants to know what kind of flavor you want for his wedding cake," Ken said, grinning widely, unaffected by the glare he gained from the fire wielder.

"I've told you, I'm not going to choose the flavor for you. Which part of the word do you not understand, Yuuri? It's your wedding and your cake, so you're the one who should choose it," Wolfram said.

"But Wolf, I want you to at least participate in planning my wedding," Yuuri said. Wolfram sighed.

"I'm tired of this."

"Please? Just one flavor then I won't disturb you anymore!" Yuuri stated. Wolfram stared at his fiancée for longest time before he sighed again.

"Promise me you won't disturb me anymore?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri nodded happily. "Okay. Lemon-Coconut Cream," Wolfram said. Yuuri blinked then looked at his smiling best friend. Truthfully, he never thought Wolfram would say the flavor. He expected a grunt or a yell or disagreement from his fiancée and would yell at him if he ever did one of those.

"Um, okay."

"Now, can you leave me? I want to sleep," Wolfram said.

"Oh, okay. Good night," Yuuri said. Wolfram nodded then closed the door right to Yuuri's face.

"Well, that went well," Ken chirped happily.

"Too well," Yuuri said, frowning. _'I wonder if he's planning something.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Wolfram was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Neko Yuuri was sleeping on his chest. While at that, he was thinking about what had happened so far. He engaged to human, fell in love with him and was about to break up with him because of a human lady he met in some small village.

No, he thought. Not human lady. Recht wasn't like any average ordinary lady. She was something more, something so dangerous that had threatened to destroy his loved one. He tried to chase her away but so far, he had failed. Perhaps it was because he had not use a bit of force to chase her away.

Sitting up, he glared at the wall opposite of him. If he couldn't chase her away normally, maybe he should use something forceful and dangerous. A thought came across into his head. Smirking, he grabbed a robe and walked out of his room, heading towards Gunter's room.

* * *

"Huh?" Gunter blinked.

"Get someone to find out about Recht's identity," Wolfram said.

"W-What for?" Gunter asked.

"Because I want to know whether she's a human or not," Wolfram hissed. Gunter tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think she's not?"

"You think she is?"

"Well, not really. I mean, she managed to extract the potion…" Wolfram gave a confused look. "Oh, I haven't told you. Well, you know that I dropped a whole bottle of Sick Potion into Recht's soup, right?" Wolfram nodded. "But then you got sick for only three days." Wolfram nodded again. "So it's kinda strange so I asked Anissina if someone can extract all the liquid of the potion and she said it's impossible unless that person has power like her and that it's almost impossible to extract all of the drops."

"So you're saying…Recht was able to extract all except one drop?"

"Yes. So that's mean she's not ordinary lady because no ordinary lady can extract all drops of the potion," Gunter said, smiling widely. Wolfram brought his thumb to his lip, eyes glancing elsewhere as he let information about Yuuri's future bride sink in his brain.

"That doesn't prove she's an evil witch. We need more proofs, like data or any info about her. Do you know anyone who can investigate?" Wolfram asked.

"Well, I know a friend of mine…"

"Good. Ask for his help," Wolfram said.

"Hmm, okay," Gunter said. Wolfram nodded then left Gunter alone in his room. Gunter tilted his head. For some reason, Gunter found it awkward when Wolfram talked to him without yelling at him just now. Wolfram was not Wolfram at all. Perhaps what had happened for the last few weeks affected him so much he looked as if he had given up on the Maou. _'Hopefully he'll never give up on Maou.'_

But Gunter knew Wolfram would never give up on his Maou. He loved Yuuri so much, probably more than Gunter himself loved the Maou.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't even know where this is going. I forgot the plot I made many years ago. Pft.


End file.
